Till I Collapse
by sarahbelle08
Summary: Contains OotP Spoilers Set in Harry's sixth year. When Professor Dumbledore writes and tells Harry that he will be going to America for the first few months of school to train with one of the top aurors in the world, Julie Marshall...and who's Ryan?


This is my first attempt at actually putting any of my work on fanfiction.net. I hope you like it - thought I'm not really sure on the time differences between Europe and the US - but I tried! ( This contains OotP Spoilers everyone, though I doubt that you haven't read it yet. And this doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did *sigh*, oh well. On with the story..even though it might suck.  
  
Till I Collapse  
  
August 31st, 2003  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Sixteen year-old Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat. He glanced around the small bedroom frantically, his breath starting to slow to a normal rate. Harry slumped in to the pillows on the bed and sighed. He couldn't manage to get rid of the "Sirius" dream no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Though it had been nearly two and a half months since Sirius' death, Harry's dreams were almost constantly plagued by that fateful night in the department of mysteries. If not that, then it was dreams of his friends dying - the one thing he feared most.  
  
Harry quietly got out of bed and walked over to the partially open window. The cool breeze ruffled his raven hair and he closed his eyes, trying desperately to blink back the hot tears threatening to spill. He looked down the dark street blankly. Why did everything have to happen to him? That question had haunted him everyday since he had found out that he was a wizard. He never asked for any of it, nor did he want any of it.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when an owl almost ran into him. He immediately recognized it as a school owl. Harry quickly took the letter from the owl, which left as abruptly as it had come. He ripped open the rather light envelope; the letter read:  
  
Mr. Harry Potter Number 4, Private Drive Little Whining, Surrey Smallest Bedroom's Window  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Congratulations! You received a total of 14 O.W.L.'s on your exams. Your strongest areas being Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Because of your Outstanding marks on these subjects, your career choice - an auror - is what you shall be studying for in your final years at Hogwarts. Enclosed is a list of school supplies and a letter from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Best regards,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts  
  
All previous thoughts disappeared from Harry's mind and were replaced with the news that he could be an auror, and he could get back at all of the people that had put his friends and family through hell. He set down the letter and picked up the one from Dumbledore. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Congratulations on your O.W.L. results. I am pleased to inform you that you will be leaving the Dursley's on Monday, September 3rd. Enclosed in this letter is a plane ticket. You will be leaving from the Heathrow airport in London and arriving at the Logan International Airport where Ryan Marshall will pick you up.  
  
You will stay with Ryan's father and mother, Dave and Julie Marshall as well as Ryan. There you will be trained. You know the prophecy, so you understand why this training is so vital. The Marshall's are the only descendents of Merlin left. Dave is one of the top aurors in the world; he will train you until you return to Hogwarts, the night before all the students leave for Christmas. Your flight leaves at 8p.m. so you will need to be at the airport by 7p.m. at the latest. I hope you and Ryan become friends.  
  
Tomorrow a man named Russell Jones will come to your house to talk about Sirius' will.  
  
Take care,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. - set the miniature suitcases in the envelope on the floor and they will become full-size. Use them for traveling - it is more muggle-like. Do not tell anyone about this, it would be extremely dangerous - Albus  
  
Harry set the second letter on his desk in shock. He was not going to Hogwarts until December and he was going to some unknown place. He looked in the envelope for the ticket and suitcases. He pulled them both out and set the suitcases on the floor, where they became full-size. Then he looked at the plane ticket. Flight 133, London, England to Boston, Massachusetts.  
  
Massachusetts, the name sounded very familiar.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, Massachusetts was in the United States. He was going to America. 


End file.
